


【瑞莫】Fetishizing The Extraordinary

by sayayusa



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Beth Character Study, Beth Finds Out, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, Grandfather/Grandson - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Morty and Rick are ok though, The Family Find Out, kind of
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayayusa/pseuds/sayayusa
Summary: Justin Roiland在一次漫展說過Beth迷戀非凡的事物，令她希望Morty像她父親一樣特別，而這種希望凌駕一切。再加上許多女性發現伴侶侵犯自己孩子時的隱忍和原諒，Beth在發現Rick和Morty的關係後可能不會把Rick趕走。
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 23





	1. 一個偶然的星期四

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fetishizing The Extraordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082831) by [berlitzschen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlitzschen/pseuds/berlitzschen). 



> 編註：  
> 1\. 這篇同人罕見地以Beth的角度描述Rick和Morty的感情，其中對Beth的心理有非常深入的描寫，幾乎是以Beth為中心。  
> 2\. 雖然如此，Rick和Morty已經在一起了，所以甜甜的戀愛還是很足。  
> 3\. 全文只有五章，沒完結，據作者所說應該有八章，不過到了第五章結構已經非常完整，所以把它當成五章完結也未嘗不可。  
> 4\. 作者在17年後就沒有上線了，大概已經退了圈，所以也沒能拿到授權，侵刪。  
> 5\. 這是我第一次翻譯英文同人，本身也不是翻譯系的，所以有能力的各位，真的，去看看原文叭！

那天是Smith-Sanchez家庭中平常的一日，和星期幾沒關係，那對他們的日常並沒有影響。

Jerry會如常留在家裏，不作任何貢獻。沒有誰真的知道他一整天到底都在做些甚麼，也沒有誰真的在乎，但一個沒有養家責任的成年男人每天有何可做這件事本來就會令人好奇。

在腦海的遙遠角落，Beth會懷疑他有沒有外遇。有幾次她趁著午休回家，一半是因為她忘了東西，一半是因為她想撞見Jerry在 _做些甚麼_ 。一些卑劣的事，一些可以深深觸怒她足夠久，久得她會狠下心來把他趕出去的事。她討厭每次她下定決心和他分開，她的多愁善感或是他們苦樂參半的回憶總會令她心頭一緊，然後把她的信念燒得盪然無存。

恐懼觸發她的多愁善感，一種她只要接受「一天三杯酒」治療就不必承認的恐懼（fear she did not need to acknowledge on a three-wine-a-day medication），一種她在一年誠實的心理輔導後，治療師可能會發現的恐懼。但她或許永遠不會意識到它，因為專注在負面情緒上的痛苦會帶來太多不便。而這不是她的錯，因為它們從來都是腦海深處的情緒。她只是從未想過，她之所以不願放棄一個對她沒有好處的男人（good-for-nothing man）是因為她不想另一個同樣對她沒有好處的男人離開。那時的拋棄，以及往後他重新回到她的生活中卻又再次離去的事實，反覆的親近和疏遠使她成為今天的自己。

她迷失於吸引男人注意，同時三不五時缺乏安全感，導致她的防禦機制成為對男性的言語和情感虐待。她沒有承認這些指控，她該如何承認？尤其當構成她的部份深埋在她父親年復一年的缺席下，不只是她的生日和聖誕這些重要時刻，而是一些更加細微的，像是她學會騎自行車的瞬間、她第一次暗戀上誰的那天、和她第一個舞會。

在她更年輕的時候，Rick甚至不會為他的任性找藉口。有時他會在所有人醒來前消失、或是在晚餐時間、或是在假日，但他每天都會回來，在車庫裏舔舐傷口和發明，僅僅因為這個車庫在一間普通的房子裏，在一個遠離星際和平行宇宙生活的星球上，所以它足夠安全，不會被任何人找到。

Rick沒有失蹤，但他從不留在家裏。他們的家對他來說只是一間短期休憩、足夠方便的旅館，而他回來的時候總是醉著。

當她成功邁出第一步時，他在車庫地板上醉得不省人事，身下是字跡潦草的公式，和一公升成分上只能被稱作純乙醇的液體。她的母親——祝福她——用錄影機拍下了第二步，然後和Rick說那是她的第一步。

Rick看了整段影片。他聰明得足以知道Diane不可能預料到它的發生，她的反應虛偽而尷尬，他也看得出來，但她的確盡力了。如果他是一個更好的男人，他會被影片騙到，或者至少允許自己被騙，但他只是坐著，看著影像直到眼睛刺痛，然後摸索著拿起酒壼。

要是Beth和她的父親一樣聰明，也許她就能發現她總是愛上和他相似的男人。那些毫無價值的廢物，儘管他們截然不同，卻能同樣地令她窒息。她的父親冷漠無情，而且酒精上癮，那些和他相似的男人只要有某些性格缺陷便足以使她迷戀。有的有壞脾氣，有的則是吸了太多的香煙和大麻以至嘴巴嚐起來像煙灰缸，以恐嚇女孩為樂，然後故意往她們臉上噴煙（blowing drags in their faces）。

他們也從不久留，但他們會反駁：那是因為Beth的性格也有缺陷。她對所有追求者都來者不拒，而當他們成為她的囊中之物後，她會以宛如蛇蠍的言行作為利刃和槍支，將他們曾經的自我消磨殆盡，直到只剩下慘白的骨架和底下脆弱的神經，再也無法辨認，也拼湊不回原本的模樣。她把他們的自尊踩在腳下，直到他們無法想像自己值得比Beth更好的女人，畢竟她美麗、聰明、還有雙狠毒的唇。也許她只是把那些同齡男孩當作替代品，而她真正想發洩的，是對父親無處安放的憤懣和暴戾。

無論如何，這些都是她不會或者不曾有過的念頭。所有證據攤在眼前，她只需要足夠認真地看向自己就能得出結論，可惜她眼前的世界總是被紅酒浸染得模糊不清。

Jerry是那些男人中最優秀的例子。他和Rick絕對沒有任何相似之處，卻也不是他的反面，所以他們之間的直接對比並非那麼血淋淋的明顯。Jerry平庸而順從，卻對於自身的男性氣質缺乏安全感，他的自卑焦慮造就了他容易和他人爭辯的性格，對Beth來說，剛好足夠使她的言辭保持鋒利。

而也許她應該清楚一個她放在身邊十八年的男人，一個會在床上哭的男人，並不會有足夠的覺悟、膽量、或自信外遇。

所以當她一次又一次在沒有任何預兆下提早回家，卻發現她的丈夫沒有如她所希望般和其中一個鄰居滾在一起時，她其實不應感到意外。她在那些日子裏看到的是她丈夫真正的模樣，他的本質就在她眼前。

所有人都離家後他會拼圖，她回來時看到，那幅拼圖就放在餐桌上。有一次Beth以為自己終於逮到他，是在她看見他手忙腳亂地把甚麼塞進衣櫥裏的時候。他可悲地嘗試假裝若無其事，但她把他推到一邊，無視他的哀求，用力把門摔開。在地上堆成小丘的是一張毛毯的半成品，兩塊布疊在一起，邊緣剪成條狀再把它們上下打結的手工毛毯1。那張毛毯一面是紫色的，另一面有馬匹在綠色的草地上奔跑。無可否認那十分貼心，但Jerry口齒不清的心虛解釋，和他彷彿把十六歲鄰居女孩藏在衣櫥裏一樣惶恐不安的表現，徹底粉碎了Beth。她把他罵得體無完膚，但她一邊哭著，一邊把那張毛毯緊緊擁住，一如她當年死死抱著那些男孩，使她不致墜落一樣。

下一次她突擊檢查提早回家時，他正和吐司機一起。他死命盯著客廳中央的吐司機，眼也不眨，然後慢慢繞著它走了幾圈，又如臨大敵似的拼命盯著它，動也不動。她連門都沒進，只是回到自己車上喝酒，直到有人——那次是Morty ——敢過來把步履蹣跚的她拖回房子裏。

總而言之，這對Smith-Sanchez一家來說仍然是典型的一天，甚至普通得不值一提。

那麼星期四呢？

星期四的拼法巧妙地合乎邏輯，卻又帶有一種無形的恐懼和焦慮。它是一星期裏倒數第二個工作日，沒有星期五的解放感，也不像星期三一樣令人沮喪。星期四如此接近周末，以致任何意外都可能破壞本應悠閒的假日。

這個星期四早晨一切如常。當 Jerry喝著咖啡，在平板電腦上把氣球一一戳破時，他仍然穿著睡衣。他很久以前就放棄假裝自己離開過房子，而事實上所有人也都早就知道，包括Rick ，雖然他分給Jerry的注意力僅僅比他床底的雜物多。他總是小心翼翼避免引起Rick的注意，Rick也懶得理會一個智力和會說話的羊相差無幾的存在。

Summer站在廚房裏，嘴裏咬著一片吐司，隨意地把檸檬和橙切片丟進水壺裏。Beth一邊在手機上讀著新聞，一邊吃著她的培根炒蛋，她的父親和兒子如往常一樣坐在窗前。

「Summer，」Jerry皺著眉把遊戲暫停：「你能不能留下點水果？每次都全被你拿走了。」

「那就多買點。」Summer擦著砧板，連眼睛都沒抬。

「那不只是你一個人的水果，小姐。你不能就這樣全部拿去做那些奇怪的時尚飲料2，天知道你們年輕人為甚麼那麼愛喝泡過水果的水（fruit-infused water）。」

Summer轉過頭來看向她的父親，手上還拿著剛剛洗好的刀子：「反正我是唯一一個會吃水果的人啊，我不拿的話就只會放到爛掉。」她把刀子放回抽屜裏繼續收拾。

「好吧，我昨晚想吃蘋果然後你猜怎麼著？家裏連一個蘋果都沒有因為你一個人就把我們所有的水果都消秏完了！」Jerry邊說話邊往後靠在椅背上。

「那就多買點。」Summer重覆。

「我們沒有餘錢揮霍在你的水果狂熱（fruit monopoly）上，天啊！」Jerry大叫著，狠狠把拳頭砸在桌上，他的指節撞在平板的角落上擦傷了表皮，他慘叫一聲，然後用另一隻手輕輕撫過傷處（cradled his hand in the other）3。

一瞬間，彷彿被誰指示了一樣（as if someone were holding cue cards）4，Beth，Rick和Summer齊聲大叫：「找份工作！」Jerry重新低下頭，回到他的氣球遊戲上。Morty雙腳一撐把椅子從桌前推離，站起來將空盤放到廚房裏。

他從正在擰緊瓶蓋的Summer身旁經過，以為今天也能和其他所有日子一樣如常出門上學時，她尖叫了，嚇得他也條件反射般猛地一縮，發出尖細的叫聲。飯廳的眾人嚇了一跳，無聲地抱怨著。

「天哪，」Summer真的嚇到了：「Morty有吻痕！」

「閉、閉嘴，Summer！」Morty大叫著，想把脖子遮住，但Summer搶先一步拉開他的手臂，暴露更多吻痕，有的甚至延伸到衣領下。

「噢我的天哪，還有好多，這也太噁心了吧，小子。」Morty把她的手拍開，臉紅了：「她叫甚麼名字，欲求不滿嗎？」

「真、真的很好笑，Summer。」Morty語氣尖銳：「我出門了。」他跑向自己的背包，卻被Jerry拿走了，他怎樣把手伸長也夠不到。

「呃哼，先生，我想知道這位幸運的女孩是誰。」Jerry半開玩笑半是認真地說。

「爸，滾、滾開！」Morty用力跳著高聲說。他不夠高，Jerry的身高加上臂長令背包離他至少三尺遠。

Beth看著這場鬧劇，心裏仍然記掛著一個男孩神秘遇溺的新聞。Rick還在吃著他的早餐，但他瞇著眼撇下嘴角，看起來非常不快。

「我們學校大概又有個喜歡處男血的吸血鬼了，除非——」Summer倒抽一口氣：「喪屍也是真實存在的嗎？Rick外公？」

「閉嘴，Summer。」Rick站了起來，狠狠地拍向Jerry的後腦，在那個智障鬆手時接住了Morty的背包。他把背包遞給Morty，他含糊的道謝，然後趕在Summer大聲叫喊前衝出大門。

「噢該死的，Rick！」Jerry不滿地揉著後腦：「他快要屈服了，只要再給我五秒鐘— —」

「給呃給你五秒鐘幹嗎，Jerry？」Rick說出他名字的感覺像誤食硫酸一樣：「去、去強逼你兒子說些他根本不想讓你知道的事情嗎？對，真——的很聰明，至少他足夠聰明去用保險套，不像你，Jerry。」Rick從他隨身的酒壺中啜飲一口，然後親吻Beth的額頭，稍微後悔剛剛一番話可能也對她造成傷害後，他轉身走回車庫。

當他把門關上，喝掉半瓶酒後，他在腦中把外面兩人吵架的聲音屏蔽掉，拿出手機發訊息。

『不客氣。』

Morty在校車上。幸運地，Summer在上車後就忘記了他的吻痕，和幾個朋友坐在一起，留下Morty一個人往臉頰扇風，希望為臉上的紅暈降溫（fanning the blush out of his face）。

他兩手飛快地回著短訊。

『對呵，說得好像不是你搞出來似的。』不等對方回覆，他又傳了一條：『你知道，作為一個天才，這真的挺蠢的。』

『我控制不了。』

Morty皺眉：『這是甚麼意思？』

『你真的很蠢，Morty。』

Morty回了一堆問號和感嘆號。Rick做了這個私人訊息系統讓他們兩個可以聊天，因為他說普通的短訊一點也不安全——電信公司可以查看他們的訊息記錄。 _「沒錯_ _Morty，就算你把它們刪掉。」_ 這樣比較安全。那是一個私人系統，所有的平行宇宙裏只有他們兩個的手機IP可以打開，而且每次開啟程式都要輸入密碼。 _「對，_ _Morty，一個比你的生日更複雜的密碼——媽的，也別用我的生日。」_ 只要密碼輸入錯誤超過三次，就會刪掉所有訊息。如果Morty被誰威脅了，他也有一個假密碼可以打開程式同時刪除全部短訊。Rick，聰明得可以發明出一個如此安全的程式，卻覺得在自己的外孫身上留下吻痕是一個好主意？Morty十分不解。

『你是要我把每一個字都拼出來嗎？你該死的臉讓我控制不了自己。』

下一條短訊在Morty開心得嘴角上揚時傳了過來。

『該死的，kid，你得知道你快把我搞瘋了，尤其在我們必須低調時。』

『抱歉，Rick。』Morty思考了一會才回覆：『但是你知道，我不會讀心，所以聽到你說出口真的很好。』

Rick沒有馬上回覆，他在努力壓下嘴角的笑意，感覺自己像個荷爾蒙過盛的青春期小子。

『那麼久才回，你硬了還是怎樣？』

Morty無聲地笑著回覆：『才沒有！』

『他媽的騙子。』

『真的沒有！我要走了，到學校了。』

『嗯，不要再被Mrs Pederson沒收你的手機了，拜。』

Morty在下車走向教室時按下幾個心，在想像到Rick看到會如何嘲笑他後又刪掉了。他緩慢地走進教室坐下，第一節很快就要開始；在小鎮的另一邊，Rick跌跌撞撞地走向他的工作桌，獨自搗弄儀器七又二分一小時。沒有人知道，他們此刻無比希望對方就在身旁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯註：  
> 1\. 不用針線，非常簡易的手工毛毯。讀原文時非常困惑，搜了圖才想像出來，大家有興趣也可以試試看  
> 2\. 歐美ins上的流行，作者大概是指detox water一類的飲料  
> 3\. 這邊想了很久要怎麼翻，特地問了翻譯系的朋友，cradled的用法是很不常見的，所以有點意譯了，原文意思是用另一隻手小心翼翼地護著受傷的手  
> 4\. Cue cards是指電視節目的拍攝現場會有工作人員拿著，提示觀眾要在甚麼時候給出反應的板子，有點複雜所以選擇意譯


	2. 謊言和溝通

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很多蛋。  
> 真的很多。  
> 然後原文太優美，然而我功力不足翻不到百分之一的美好（大哭）  
> 所以意譯和個人理解非常多（卑微）有能力的真的一定一定要去看原文啊！

吻痕事件後，他們相安無事地過了一周，直到發生另一次事件的那天。那個晚上夜闌人靜，星光稀疏，對第二天要上學的Morty來說已經太晚了，對一大早要上班的Beth來說也太晚了，幸好，Rick要說謊還為時未晚。

Morty為了幫Rick的忙在車庫裏待了幾個小時。只有他們兩人的時光本應是甜蜜的，可惜世事往往不如人意。在這間房子裏他們永遠不能真正獨處，至少當所有家人都在的時候不能——他們的存在只會令兩人像蒙眼走鋼絲一樣心驚膽顫。

他們的關係本質上的背德性迫使Morty為了保密，只能放棄許多他真正期待的事情。他想被親吻、想依偎在對方懷裏看電影、想裏裏外外都被Rick乾澀的指尖摸索得一清二楚，直到腦袋一片空白，不能思考。但現實是他們分別坐在沙發的兩頭看電影，他們之間的距離遠得令Morty的心臟隱隱發痛。

他明白，他們不能有任何疏忽，不能讓任何人對他們的關係有哪怕一絲的懷疑。雖說大部分人，包括他們的家人，即使在最瘋狂的夢裏都不可能如此幻想。他們的關係一旦被人知曉，就只會被鄙夷、受到千夫所指，絕不會有人認為那是健康而浪漫的。所以他們在地球上一定要表現得毫無破綻。Morty一定要 _假裝_ 正常。

當他們去冒險時，一切都不一樣了。Morty完全不在乎第二天必然到來的肌肉酸痛，也不在乎他累得在學校打瞌睡時做的那些奇怪的夢，他只在意眼前兩人專屬的時光，即使他們總會陷入各種糟糕的境況裏。而在冒險過後，在腎上腺素和可能失去彼此的後知後覺中，他們緊緊相擁，直到飛船降落在車庫門前。

他們也有過正常的約會，例如在另一個平行宇宙的地球上看摸蛋人（Ball Fondlers）電影。Rick摟住Morty坐在電影院最後一行，在喝著藍莓伏特加冰沙的同時，他的唇追逐著Morty的額頭、脖子和臉，連他的耳朵也不能倖免於外公玩味的舌頭和充滿愛意的輕咬。

看完電影後他們去吃雪糕，這次終於沒有蒼蠅在裏面了， _Summer_ 。Rick眼神暗沉地掃視Morty全身，像一隻緊盯著獵物的鷹，大概是想將他鮮紅舌尖和柔嫩指間的雪糕替換成別的甚麼。當他們親吻時，Morty能嘗到Rick齒間殘存的海鹽焦糖，但當他們回到船上，駛過一個個翻騰的星雲時，唇舌間只剩下對彼此不加修飾的渴求。

假裝正常對Morty來說本來就已經夠困難了，最近甚至變本加厲，因為Rick不再觸碰他了。那些小約會和親密的調侃盪然無存，從星期四的吻痕事件開始，他們之間就只剩下關於冒險的公事聯絡。

Morty有點焦躁，開始思考他是不是做錯了甚麼，或是Rick在重新考慮他們的關係。這些想法除了令他的焦慮像雪球一樣越滾越大之外毫無用處，而一星期後，他終於受不住內心的不安，渴望Rick能將他一把擁入懷中撫平憂慮。

他們正在發明的途中，Rick說那是一部能提煉某些外星原料的機器，這就是Morty能理解的全部了。真實情況大概是提取外星可卡因制成某些更強效力的毒品，再把它們賣給外星匪徒（banditos）1，讓他有資金做些更加邪惡的事。無論真相如何，此刻的Morty都不在乎，他忙著思考該如何向Rick提起他近來彷彿突然得了觸碰恐懼症（aphenphosmphobia）的反常行徑而又不顯得突兀。他嘗試專注在腦海裏，以致當Rick讓他幫忙的時候他完全沒聽見。一個空罐打中他的大腿，然後滾落地上叮噹作響，把他拉回現實。

「搞、搞甚麼？你、你幹嘛用這個扔我，Rick？」Morty像是要向Rick強調一樣，彎下腰指著空罐。他把鋁罐拋進垃圾桶，然後轉身看向他的外公。

「我叫你拿個fleeb給我，Morty。」Rick走向房間另一邊的壁櫥：「然、然後你像棵樹一樣一動不動的坐在那裏，真、真的很詭異。」他的聲音平淡，不帶任何起伏。

Morty迅速起身， 把Rick需要的fleeb拿給他，然後坐在沒有被外星或是地球科技的碎片所覆蓋的桌上。

「抱、抱歉，Rick。」Morty飛快地道歉，希望Rick會就此住口，雖然他很清楚這絕對不會發生。他的想法在Rick嘲諷的嘟囔攪碎車庫裏凝結的空氣時得到證實。

「你在想甚、甚、甚麼想得這麼入神？嗯？」

Morty嘆了一口氣，Rick抬起一邊眉毛。他的外孫看起來很惱怒，Rick揚起嘴角，放鬆身體靠在椅背上，倍感興趣地打量他。

「沒事，我、我們能不能就這樣算了？」Morty怒氣沖沖地說。

「呃哈，M -OURty，你想都不要想。是、是甚麼讓你氣得蛋蛋都縮進去了？」

「……」

「你知道，因、因為你現在就像個沒蛋的娘炮，Morty。」Rick從他的酒壺中喝了一大口酒，眼睛沒離開過桌上的男孩。

「閉、閉嘴，Rick。我、我知道你想要幹嘛。」

「噢！」Rick看起來很興奮：「你知道嗎，Morty？你用那個小腦袋想出來了？我很欣慰。」他諷刺地笑著。

「你只是想用激將法讓我——」

「也許你的蛋蛋還有一半沒縮進去。」

Morty咬著唇，他真的很沮喪：「你為、為甚麼要一直提我的蛋？哈？你、你為甚麼就不能閉嘴？」

「因為不然你的蛋就會卡在那邊，Morty，而、而、而你那個懦弱的屁股可能就永遠不會把它們吐出來了。」

「——」

「它們就這樣沒呃沒了，Morty。」

「媽的，Rick！」Morty大嚷，湊近Rick的臉：「別、別、別再假裝你關心我或者我的蛋蛋！」

Rick皺著眉放下酒壺，它倒下了，但沒人在意。他向前傾，直到他近得幾乎能吻到男孩的嘴唇：「這、這是甚——麼意思？」

「噢我我不知道，可能因為我厭倦了你的疏離或者甚麼的——」

「我沒有疏遠你。」Rick回答，語氣再次變得冷漠。

「真、真的嗎，Rick？ _真的嗎？_ 所以你這個星期故意避開我是我的想像咯？哈？我、我在亂編？你、你拒絕看我超過兩秒是我的腦子捏造的？」

Rick移開視線，Morty更加憤怒了。

「你看！」Morty歇斯底里地大叫：「我我我明白在家不行，可是連在外星上你都是這樣！沒有你放在我屁股上的手我連路都不會走了！到、到底怎麼回事？你突然覺得讓外孫吸你的老二是個壞主意嗎？」Morty的聲線越來越大，大得Rick擔心他會把誰吵醒。

Rick站起身，他平日裏比Morty高出三個頭，卻因為後者此刻坐在桌上而幾乎平視。他微微彎腰，兩手撐在桌上，把Morty囚禁在他身前。

「你、你 _真的_ 得低調點，Morty。」

「有、有甚麼要低調，Rick？我們不是在說我的幻覺嗎？」

「聽著，Morty，我知道你在幹嘛，你這個小混蛋——」

「噢，我以為我甚麼都沒做呢，真正的問題是你到底在搞甚麼。」Morty嗤之以鼻，Rick鬆了口氣，慶幸他的聲音終於小了點。男孩的怒火顯然還未被澆熄，但至少他還是有著一點理智的。

「我在嘗試保持低調，Morty，因為上個星期你該死的姐姐讓所有人都聚焦在你身上了。你、你能不能用你那個愚蠢的小腦袋想想看，如果我們的關係被發現了會有怎麼樣的後果？這次就不是在後院埋幾條屍體這麼簡單就能解決的事情了。」

Morty猛地抓住Rick實驗袍的領子，不讓他的外公有機會逃脫：「那、那也不能解釋為甚麼你連在外面都不肯碰我了！」

Rick用力吸了一口氣，Morty緊盯著他，準備在他開口時還擊，但想像中的攻勢卻沒有到來。Rick看向別處，肩膀塌下，他呼出一口氣，聽起來像一聲疲憊的歎息，然後揉了揉自己的臉頰。

「你真的是我的剋星，Morty。」他的言辭鋒利，語氣卻像蜂蜜一樣溫柔。Morty放鬆手上的力度，耐心地等待著Rick說下去。年長的男人把手放在男孩的大腿上輕輕撫摸（placed his hands on Morty’s thighs and thumbed gently along the dip of his hip）2。

「那真的很難，你這個——」Rick把頭靠在Morty的肩膀上，男孩把手指插進他亂糟糟的頭髮裏。「我在碰你之前那麼長的人生裏都活得好好的，可是當我——當我知道那種感覺，當我知道那感覺有多他媽好，Morty，不去觸碰你真的太他媽難了。每一次我看著你，我都只想抱著你永遠不讓你離開，而這這這讓我很他媽的 _挫敗_ 因為我不能這樣做。我不能讓你坐在我大腿上一起看跨維度有線電視，不能把那些你希望的，你值得擁有的東西給你，baby。而我每次碰你就像飲鴆止渴一樣，只會令我在不能抱你的時候更加煎熬。」

Morty咬著唇，他不應該這樣猜度Rick的。他沒想過對方的感受，現在後悔了。 _我真的還是個孩子_ ，他想，同時覺得Rick應該告訴他。溝通是一道雙向的橋樑，而他們兩個都有些話早就應該說出來。現在他們把時間都浪費在吵架上，而這些時間本來可以做些更有意義的事情的。

「Rick，我很抱歉。」Morty緊緊環抱著他的外公。半晌他鬆開手，輕輕托著年長者粗糙的臉，帶著滿腔欣喜的愛意看進他冰藍色的眼睛：「你、你應該告訴我啊，你知道，這、這就像是你咬我的脖子那次，你要跟我說啊。」

Rick又嘆了口氣，用自己的手包覆著Morty的雙手：「好吧，Morty。」Rick無法集中精神，他忙著享受兩人肌膚相貼的感覺，意識到他能把Morty幼小而柔軟的手整個攥在自己手裏後，饜足感從心中油然而生。

突然，Morty肉眼可見的打了個寒顫：「O-Oh geez，Rick，你的手好冷。」

Rick微笑：「嗯，要呃要把熱量用在更重要的地方，babe。」

他的外孫打了一個大大的呵欠，臉頰蹭著他的手掌。Rick瞥了一眼時鐘然後咒罵出聲，已經是凌晨1點08分了。他不得不直起身來把Morty從桌上抱下，儘管他心中一點也不想他離開。

「現在已經該死的晚了，Morty，你得去睡覺，不然明早你媽會向我抱怨一整天。」

Morty發出一陣像受傷的小獸一樣悲慘的哀鳴，然後扯著Rick的衣角往門邊走去：「和、和我一起去。」

「不行。」

「你、你欠我的，Rick。」Morty像那次在當舖一樣懇求他。

他嘟噥著，知道自己沒有多少定力拒絕他外孫可愛的請求：「好，好，沒問題，你這個小怪獸，但我、我們要安靜點。」

Morty臉上綻出一個大大的微笑，急切地點頭。他們一起躡手躡腳地爬上樓梯，沿途踩中了所有會吱嘎叫的木板。Morty心裏充滿著羽毛般輕盈的愛意，以至他感覺飄飄然的，Rick心中則是壁爐似的溫暖。他微笑著，眼中帶著毫不掩飾的喜愛看向Morty，在男孩笨拙的手指戳著他的掌心嘗試纏繞年長者的手指時翻了翻白眼，眼中的愛意仍絲毫不減。

兩人安靜地推開Morty的房門，連電燈都沒開。Morty熟知自己房間的佈局，所以他拉著Rick的手，避免他因為撞到甚麼而受傷，或者一氣之下把東西扔掉，而通常後者的可能性比較高。

Morty躺在床上無聲地把Rick拉近自己，讓他躺在自己身邊。他的心臟像弗拉明戈女郎一樣越跳越快，只能咬著臉頰內側阻止自己發出喜悅的驚叫。他好想把自己狠狠揉進Rick懷裏，直到他們不分彼此，永不分離。Rick就是他整個宇宙。他的觸碰像超新星爆炸，在他身體表面以光速擴散，貪婪地佔據每一寸肌膚再吞噬殆盡。他的話語可以是世間萬物：整個星系的呢喃低語、或者爆發中的恒星無慈悲的火舌；但在此刻，它們介乎於兩者之間。他的話是萬有引力、是慣性、是動量。宇宙間所有的規則都在指向同一個終點，同一個人，Morty除了臣服以外別無選擇，但他仍然甘之如飴。

沒有人能夠怪罪他，畢竟他只是一介凡夫，卻被整個宇宙捧在手心裏憐惜。讚美和親吻如星塵點點落在他身上，使他彷彿沐浴在恆星般熾熱的愛意裏。在他的唇舌被Rick的纏繞前，他在想如果用筆把Rick的唇賜福過的地方逐點連起，會不會變成聖城的地圖，讓他這個唯一的信徒得以日夜朝聖。

Morty探出手去觸碰他的宇宙，敬畏地看著那人同樣伸手回應他的渴慕。他突然意識到，倘若他每一次輕柔的撫摸都能讓他的宇宙隱忍的同時又渴求更多，或許他也不只是肉體凡身。不，如果Rick是宇宙及其無邊無際的絢爛宏偉，那麼他就是逍遙自在的神衹。宇宙裏每個原子都朝著神明的臂彎而去，克服被愛的恐懼後將自己最深處的秘密和對方永遠共享。在所有的平行宇宙裏，唯有他們之間的關係是恆久不變的，能梳理和賦予混沌以意義。

此時，不速之客打碎了他們此刻的平靜，令那些美好瞬間轉化成恐懼。那是Beth的聲音，猶豫而含糊的，就在Morty門外。

「爸？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯註：  
> 1\. 看到的時候心臟漏跳了一拍，以為自己又有字不會了，搜了搜發現，啊，是義大利文啊，還好（鬆一口氣）  
> 2\. 原文hip dip指的是大腿外側的肉肉，可是看到的時候有點不解，如果雙手放在對面的人的大腿上，那拇指應該在內側啊，怎麼用拇指輕撫外側的肉肉呢，所以就選擇了意譯，如果有人明白請不吝賜教（土下座）


End file.
